


What if

by Djin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djin/pseuds/Djin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you could choose your fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The White Queen of Hoshido

Their first mission was a disaster Corrin thought as he and Slias were being held in Hoshidan custody.  
It had gone so wrong so fast, Corrin and his subordinates had been sent on a punishment mission to the border of Nohr and Hoshido for defying His father's orders a day earlier.  
They took the base the Hoshidans had at the border and had everything under control till reinforcements came from Hoshido, a one-eyed ninja ran yelling FOR HOSHIDO aiming a dagger at Corrin.  
Before the ninja could reach Corrin a blast of dark fire hit ground between them, Corrin turned to see it was his older brother Marx who had shot the blast from his blade.  
Gunter you take Corrin and Slias then get outta here! Marx commanded  
Gunter nodded  
Corrin hopped on Slias's horse and the three set off racing towards the exit of to the Nohr side of the border dodging arrows and other projectiles that were being thrown their way.  
Wait What about Jakob and Felicia? asked a worried Slias  
Those two knuckle heads will be fine they'll catch up soon Said Gunter  
As they crossed the bridge they met a familiar face at the centre of the bridge.  
Ganz! Corrin cried  
Ganz was a shady man King Garon sent to aid Corrin and the others he had vanished when they had taken the base.  
Gunter sped up to Ganz most likely to question the man about earlier but with out warring Ganz attacked Gunter and sent him flying off the bridge to his death down to the dark below.  
Corrin instantly jumped off Slias's horse and ran with sword drawn.

Why!? Corrin yelled in pure rage as he slashed his sword on Ganz's axe  
I'm following the King's orders he wanted the old shit dead Said Ganz with glee  
I'll kill you for this!!! screamed Corrin  
I'd like to to see you try Said Ganz mockingly  
Ganz knocked the sword from Corrin's hands and was preparing to bring the axe down on him.  
Slias was running to the fight hopping to save his best friend's life before Ganz could take it.  
As Ganz brought the axe down Corrin's left hand some how managed to bring the axe to a complete halt.  
Ganz watched in a mix of horror and awe as Corrin's finger tips caused the sides of the axe to crack.  
But what made Ganz freeze in terror was How Corrin's pupils became slits he then heard a deep inhuman hiss leave his mouth.  
Corrin's hand turned into what looked like a Dragon's claw shaped talon and shattered the axe as if it was made of glass in it's grasp.  
Corrin's transformed hand suddenly grasped Ganz's right arm and like that that a loud crunch was heard.  
Ganz screamed in pain as the claws ripped deep into his skin and how his bone was being crushed like it was nothing.  
Then he could not longer feel his arm then horrible pain was felt as he saw that his arm was torn off.  
He held the bleeding stump and looked at the inhuman eyes staring at him with white hot anger.  
I'll kill you demon! I'll end you monster! yelled Ganz in pain as he ran in terror from Corrin.  
Corrin's hand returned to normal as Slias ran to help him to his feet.  
How did you... Slias tried to say  
Gunter I can't even get his body Corrin choked out  
When we return to the castle we can try to give him a funeral Said Slias eyes starting to water.

Corrin's sword Ganglari unbeknownst to them started to glow and float from from the ground it flew into Corrin's hand.  
Corrin gasped in surprise to the sword suddenly returning to him but what surprised him was the was sword pulling him to the edge of the abyss!  
Slias held Corrin to stop the sword from pulling him any closer to the side of the bridge.  
Let got of the bloody Sword! cried well holding Corrin  
It won't let me! It's like my hand is glued to it! Said Corrin  
The sword picked up speed and took the two friends into the abyss.  
As the two sped down into the darkness a voice called out to them.  
Master Corrin, Sir Slias! the voice called out to them.  
Lilith!? Corrin yelled out  
A flash of blinding light illuminated the darkness.  
Corrin and Slias found themselves in a shrine of some sorts a small dragon appeared before them.  
I'm very glad you two are safe Said the small dragon  
Wait Lilith is that you? questioned Slias  
Your a Dragon? Corrin asked?  
Yes I'm star dragon I've temporarily given up my Human form to transport you here to the star dragon shrine Said Lilith  
I'll get you back to your world Said Lilith  
Wait your not coming with us? Said Corrin  
I can't leave this shrine for some time till I retain my Human form Said Lilith  
But I'll be watching over you two She said kindly  
She then transported the two back into the border.

It seems like we cheated death thanks to her Said Slias  
Only if Gunter was so luckly Said Corrin sadly  
Hopefully that bastard Ganz is has bleed out from that arm you took from him Said Slias  
What are you talking about? Said Corrin  
You don't remember what you did on the bridge? Said Slias  
I just remember getting very angry and something Just snapped Said Corrin  
Before Slias could say his response a figure from behind knocked him out.  
Corrin tried to stop the figure but felt something hit his head hard and with that he blacked out.

Which lead to Him and Slias waking up to the two prisoners Corrin risked his life freeing, the flame tribe warrior Rinkah and the ninja Kaze.  
Kaze had told him they needed to come with them when Slias asked where they were going Kaze said you'll see soon.  
That was two days ago.  
The group travelled through lush forest and clear streams of water till they reached a city they didn't get to see much as kaze told them not to waste time as he lead them to their destination.  
A palace a lovely palace bathed in light it looked far more welcoming then the one home at Nohr.  
The guards looked at Corrin and Slias and sneered at their Nohrian Armor.  
Well looks like where off to a fine start Corrin whispered in Slias's ear  
As they made their way into the into the palace they took many turns before they reached the throne room.  
A tall man clad in red Samurai gear next to him was boy who looked to be Leon's age with a long pony tail and bow.  
My lordships Said Kaze politely  
The Samurai had a look of relief.  
Kaze your safe return from Nohr is a welcome gift Said the Samurai  
It was thanks to him that I came home alive Said Kaze as he nodded in Corrin's direction  
The Samurai eyed him and Slias with piercing glare.  
Nohrian Soliders! why would scum like them save you! The bowmen Said with anger  
Before Corrin could say anything a new figure entered the room a majestic women in white appeared to them.  
She had a kind smile that warmed his soul it felt oddly nostalgic like he seen it before.  
Queen Mikoto Said before he bowed  
Mother the Samurai and Bowman Said  
You've come home Said Queen Mikoto with a mix of sadness and happiness  
Corrin thought she was talking to Kaze but she was looking at him instead and what did next shocked all in the room.  
My dear Sweet Kamui she said before hugging him in a deep hug.  
The whole room was in shock.  
What are you doing!? replied Corrin is shock  
She let go of him and then Said Kamui its been so long I thought I'd never see you again  
Why are you calling me Kamui? My name is Corrin! he replied  
Your true name is Kamui Said Queen Mikoto  
How would you know that? Corrin asked  
I know cause its the name your father and I gave you when you were born she said.  
What? Said Corrin  
I'm your Mother Kamui and you are the second eldest prince of Hoshido Said Queen Mikoto  
It can't be... Corrin tried to say  
You were Born in Hoshido but raised in Nohr she said

They took you when you were young Said Queen Mikoto  
Then if he is my long lost older brother then why is he wearing the crest of the Royal family of Nohr?! Said The Bowman  
Cause He is a prince in Nohr Said Slias in defence of Corrin  
Those bastards they've been brainwashing him for gods know how long! The Samurai yelled  
If I may ask who you are? Said Corrin  
He smiled I'm your older brother Ryoma and this sour dumpling is your baby brother Takumi. he said  
Welcome home Kamui Said Queen Mikoto

End Chapter.


	2. Aqua The voice that sings of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble appears in a village to the mountains while there Corrin meets more of his forgotten kin, as he laments on his stolen past he meets a young Women who could well be his refection of a life he could of lived.

Corrin's head was spinning trying to even make sense of the shocking information he was receiving, he was a prince of Hoshido their long lost one at that.  
Corrin looked at the Queen thinking hard on what to even say as he looked at the Queen he finally saw it the resemblance they shared he had the same face as her, with reddish brown eyes all to similar to his own he was undeniably her child.  
How did I get kidnapped? Said Corrin  
You, Father and I went to Chevalier for a diplomatic mission, our third night there we got got ambushed by Nohrain soldiers, you and father got separated from me an hour later our Ninjas found Father riddled with arrows and cut down Said Ryoma with a balled fist.  
Just then a memory came to Corrin, it was of a man holding him while running telling him don't cry saying Samurai don't cry Kamui.  
Father? The late King of Hoshido is my real Father? Questioned Corrin  
Yes he was, he gave up his own life to try to save his son Queen Mikoto said tearfully  
You don't even remember our Father?! spat out Takumi with venom  
Takumi! Kamui was young and you were younger then Kamui at the time so don't you dare try to shame him! Ryoma Barked  
With that Takumi simply said fine older brother.  
Just then a man came running in, a message to Queen Mikoto Said The Man  
Please go on she Said with patience  
A village on Mount Sai is under attack by Faceless! Said The Man  
That's where Sakura and Hinoka are! Said Takumi  
Were moving out there Said Ryoma  
Agreed Said Takumi  
Kaze, Rinkah Said Ryoma  
The two walked to his side  
Ryoma then looked at Corrn and Slias.  
Kamui, you and your companion come join us Said Ryoma  
You want them to join us? Said Takumi in disbelief  
Kamui has a right to meet his Sisters Ryoma said sternly  
Fine, but know this I have no faith in you two! Said Takumi  
The group then made it's way out of the palace and out into the city then from there the group entered a forest with a path into mount Sai.

Takmui looked around the wooded area they were in he saw racoon dogs hiding in the foliage and birds flying in the tree tops as the sun shined on the leaves.  
He for the first time really took a good look at his long lost older Brother, Kamui was with out a doubt his brother as they shared their Mother's face but Kamui had a more exotic look to him, he had white hair for starters but what really caught him off guard was his ears and eyes, he had pointed ears and while his eyes were a similar color to his Mothers and his own but they were much more red with pupils like a cat.  
He had to wonder what genes were in their family for him to end up that way.  
Is something wrong Takmui? Asked Corrin  
What!? No! Nothing is the matter he said flustered  
Its just you've been watching me the whole trip Said Corrin  
I'm just making sure you and that Knight in shinning armor don't pull anything funny Said Takmui  
Corrin sighed and walked up to Kaze.  
Takmui thought to himself " He has some senses."

So Kaze Said Corrin  
Yes Lord Kamui? Said Kaze  
I'm glad your doing aright back in Nohr you seemed pretty resigned to your fate Said Corrin  
I was I thought I was going to die but with your kindness you set us free, even in the face of King Garon's wrath you stood up for us Said Kaze  
I couldn't let you two die like mutts in a pound Said Corrin  
You saved me when I couldn't save you muttered Kaze  
What was that? Asked Corrin  
It was nothing just me talking myself Said Kaze

 

Slias was nervous Ryoma had asked him to walk next to him, he had no idea what Ryoma wanted from him, they walked in Silence for a bit till Ryoma spoke.  
What are you to Kamui? Asked Ryoma  
Oh you mean Corrin? Slias Questioned  
Yes Who are you to him? Asked Ryoma  
Well Officially I'm his retainer and loyal knight Said Slias  
unofficially? Asked Ryoma  
I'm his best friend and we've been since boyhood Said Slias  
What was it like in Nohr? He asked  
Great we got into trouble all the time, skipping training to collect bugs or napping and hiding for dear life when it was discovered we skipped Said Slias  
Training for what? Said Ryoma  
Well you know for battle, We trained day and night under old man Gunter for Corrin to become the perfect Nohrain Prince and for I to be his perfect knight Said Slias  
I see Ryoma said almost sadly  
Why did you ask me all this? Slias questioned  
I just... wanted to know how my baby brother's time was away from home was Said Ryoma  
This made Slias feel awful it made him think back on how while Corrin was happy living in Nohr they in Hoshido were waiting for Corrin to return home.

Were here! Yelled Rinkah as she pointed to the path up to Mount Sai.  
They made their way up the mountain path they could feel the cold air as snow fell to the ground.  
Further up they went as cold wind blew past them till they finally reached their destination and what they saw was shocking.  
Large Monsters wearing Steel masks were roaming around the ruined town some were standing on hills of ice hissing a deep sound.  
In the distance Corrin saw a young red hair girl tending to a wounded Pegasus with a women with shorter red hair defending the two with a spear.  
There they are! Yelled Takmui  
With that they charged.  
Corrin drew his blade and leaped at one of the monsters, his blade pierced deep into the creatures chest as Corrin pulled out his sword of it's chest instead of blood a black steam came pouring out of the dying creature.  
Slias dodged one of the creatures blows and with a slash he cut it's arm clean off black steam pouring from the wrist, with a cry Slias drove the sword into it's stomach as he pulled the sword out of it the monster dropped dead.  
Slias watch yourself! Cried Corrin with that Slias turned to see one of creatures behind him but before the young knight could react he saw a something go through the monster's chest leaving a hole there, Slias saw that it was Takmui who had saved him.  
You owe me Nohrian! Said Takmui smugly, Corrin saw that Takumi's bow shot arrows made of a light blue energy he also saw that Takmui was a lethal shot as he hit more of the creatures in the chest with amazing accuracy.

Corrin ran into action cutting down more of the creatures with his sword, the monsters came running then surrounding him, Corrin got into a fighting stance Gunter taught him reading to block the incoming blows of fist.  
He saw two of them fall in front of him ninja stars stuck in the back of their heads with that Kaze was by his side, Lord Kamui do you need aid? Asked Kaze as he threw a knife right into a creature's heart.  
It would be nice! Said Corrin  
As you wish! Said Kaze  
The pair fought side by side downing monster after monster.  
Corrin saw Rinkah slammed her club on the knee of a creature making a loud crack it cried out in pain as it fell on its good knee, Rinkah then slammed her club on the creature's metal mask knocking it clean off revealing a disfigured face she the dealt a blow to it's face when the club made contact a burst of flames engulfed it's head it screams were loud but soon stopped as it dropped dead, Rinkah looked at him and gave him a nod.

We need to climb those hills to reach them called out Ryoma  
Corrin got near one of the hills then he felt a rush of power course in him.  
"Dragon's vein?" he thought he saw the creatures on the hills and knew he had to act, he released the power in him and a wave of fire balls shot from him turning the remaining creatures to ash and melting the hills instantly.  
Incredible Said Rinkah in awe

Wait Said Slias pointing to a large black ball of smoke  
It was one of the creatures, it had managed to live through the wave of power, it was wreathed in the black smoke.  
Kaze threw a knife at the Smoke wreathed Monster, it slapped the knife away it then punched the air coming from it's fist was projectile made of smoke heading right toward Kaze.  
Corrin ran and tackled Kaze away from the blast.  
I'll take this son of bitch down! Yelled Ryoma  
Ryoma drew his katana, it crackled with electricity and with movements Corrin could barely see Ryoma slashed the Monster clean in half the upper half leaving the torso but before it could hit the ground it turned to smoke and was carried off with the cold mountain air.  
Corrin looked at Ryoma with an awe in he had reserved only for Marx.

The short haired women with the spear waved for the group to come where she was.  
Ryoma ! Takmui! Said the younger girl with glee as she ran to with the Women to meet them  
You okay Sakura? Asked Takmui gently  
Thanks to you guys she said but she then took a look at Corrin and Slias and fell quiet  
Um I don't believe we've met Said Sakura shyly, She then saw her older sister Hinoka look at the Man with white hair as if she had seen a ghost  
Kamui she said  
Sakura knew the name it was the name of her elder brother who had been taken by Nohr, he'd been taken around when she was born his kidnapping was the big reason Hinoka and Ryoma trained so hard as to some day save their long lost sibling

Corrin saw the short haired women walk up to him  
Kamui this is your elder sister Hinoka Said Ryoma with a smile  
I've trained so hard as to one day save you now my little brother has come home Said Hinoka tearing up  
She walked and hugged Corrin and cried into his chest, Corrin hugged her back  
After she was done and composed herself she introduced herself and Sakura to Corrin  
What were those monsters? Asked Slias  
Hinoka looked at him angrily, How do you not know what monsters your Country sends to attack?! us Spat out Hinoka  
What are you talking about? Inquired Corrin  
Mother has put up up a massive spell that keeps Nohrian soldiers out of Hoshido Said Takmui  
It makes them lose the will to fight and they simply return to Nohr but to counter this they send awful monsters like the Faceless to attack our villages such as these Said Hinoka bitterly  
They even attack people in Nohr, heartless bastards who don't even care about their own people other then the army Said Takmui  
That's Not true! Said Corrin  
Before the argument could continue Ryoma stepped in and told them they should return to the palace.

The journey back was mostly quiet with Sakura occasionally asking Corrin a question.  
When they got back Queen Mikoto welcomed them back and hugged the five sibblings thanking their safe return  
She announced that they would have a feast in Corrin's honor for his return to Hoshido she then lead Corrin and Slias to a room where they would sleep  
Corrin and Slias took off their armor revealing the causal clothing they had beneath.  
They both wore Nohrain style clothing, Slias wore dark blue while Corrin wore black clothing with a white collar  
Slias took off the armor covering his shoes then looked at Corrin and smirked "when are you actually going to wear a pair of shoes?" he asked  
When I find shoes that let my feet breath Said Corrin  
So never Said Slias  
And don't you know it Said Corrin  
Slias gave his friend a light punch to the shoulder  
Oh now its on! Said Corrin as he put Slias in a head lock  
Slias then threw Corrin over him and onto the floor  
Gunter training Said Slias  
Gunter training responded Corrin  
With that the two laughed

Five minutes later Mikoto asked if Corrin could come with her  
Corrin placed the strap of his chest and carried sheathed Sword on his back and walked to leave with her  
Slias said he would meet him at the feast afterwords  
They walked down a few hallways till Mikoto opened a door to reveal a room belonging to a child  
As they stepped into the room Corrin felt nostalgia come over him  
This was your room as a child please use it how ever you wish, I've kept the same as you had it before you were taken she said  
Corrin looked around and saw toys and paper with badly drawn pictures  
These are pictures you drew of the family Said Mikoto  
Corrin saw one drawing of a man holding holding what Corrin could only guess to be his Father and him  
Corrin who had been holding all his feelings in fell to his knees  
My whole life has been a lie! So much was taken from me! He Said  
Kamui I know its hard but it'll get better Said Mikoto  
How!? do you even understand the feeling of having your whole world shattered?! He said angrily  
Kamui Mikoto tried to say  
To you I'm a loving son but to me were just strangers who only met recently! Barked Corrin  
After he said that he saw her start to cry, he instantly went to hug her  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap Said Corrin  
No I tried to force memories of a you that's long gone, I was seeing you as the young little boy who was taken not the fine young man who I see before me Said Mikoto  
I just need some air Said Corrin  
Mikoto gave Corrin directions to the palace gardens

Corrin walked outside to the edge of a very large pond looking at the evening sky the sun was setting and soon the Moon's white glow would shine on all, he wondered if the Moon was the same Moon he knew back in Nohr  
It then hit him, he missed Nohr he missed it deeply, he missed Elise bugging him at every turn, he missed eating little tomatoes with Leon as they spoke about the latest novels, he missed Carmilla crushing his lungs when she hugged him and he missed Marx and his spars in the castle tower.

 

Marx,Carmilla, Leon, Elise Said Corrin Sadly

Corrin then heard a voice that made him feel at ease.  
He walked to where he had heard the voice.  
He reached a dock that stretched out to the centre of the pond and that's when he saw her.  
Walking down the dock was women dressed in white with long hair that nearly reached the floor it was light blue, when she walked her hair would sway looking like sheets of pale blue water.  
He walked behind a few feet behind her and heard her sing.

Flowing the path of the flowing water...  
Those hands will open the way to tomorrow  
Hands that will reach for the light...  
And an unstained golden sword...  
Will awaken their hopes them from their slumber...  
With a song of peace...  
As the crystal foretells, the soft light will scatter...  
...the dark calamity like one's memory of a sunrise.

 

As she Sang the last verse of her song she opened her arms.  
Corrin who was walking behind her took a step and the dock's wooden board made a loud creak.  
The women suddenly turned to face him and what Corrin saw would be burned into his mind forever.

She was a beauty a pure Nohrain beauty  
She had a look of surprise with her golden eyes opened wide, they made contact with his own.  
Corrin felt like time froze when their eyes locked his stomach flipped and felt fluttery and his heart pounded so hard in his chest that he thought it would pop out.  
The surprise wore off her face and she frowned at him and looked at him flatly they stared at each other for what Corrin felt like an hour when it was most likely a minute.  
He had no clue what to say to her so the words slipped out from him.  
Your singing is lovely Said Corrin  
She just looked at him.  
I'm Corrin he said  
I know who you are Queen Mikoto told me that you came here when you were at Mount Sai She Said  
Oh you know Said Corrin  
Yes Prince Kamui of Hoshido She said  
Born in Hoshido to the royal family but raised in Nohr by the Nohrain royalty Said Corrin  
She looked at him for moment as if she was unsure what to say.  
I'm Aqua a Princess of Nohr or I was She Said  
This info floored Corrin, what? He asked  
You are my counter part, I was born in Nohr but was raised in Hoshido Said Aqua  
So you were kidnapped too? Asked Corrin  
Yes I was kidnapped in retaliation to answer for your kidnapping, I was raised by your family Said Aqua  
And I was raised by yours, I lived the life you were meant to live Said Corrin  
He looked at her she had the Hoshido royal crest on her pure white clothing and he had the Nohr family crest on his pure black clothing it was like a mirror they both reflected the lives they were meant to live.  
Did my family treat you well Asked Aqua  
They treated me like I was blood and you? Said Corrin  
Queen Mikoto treated me like I was her own daughter and your siblings treated me like a sister Said Aqua  
Aqua's gold eyes stared into Corrin's red as the two looked each other wondering what would life of been like if they hadn't been kidnapped.

End Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqua is here.


	3. Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love a mother has for her son is one of the strongest things one could ever see.

Corrin and Aqua continued to talk about their childhoods, Aqua was apparently kidnapped about two weeks after he was right in day as to spite Garon who ambushed his Father in the dark of night.  
I was very afraid when they took me to the palace they spoke cruel words as a murder's child or that Nohrian witch child she said as she looked at the sky.  
Then Queen Mikoto told them to stop such words as hatred brings only more hate that she wanted me to know love and when I returned to Nohr I would tell them the kindness I was shown Aqua explained.  
Corrin looked down to the ground then looked back to her and spoke " I said something cruel to her I said she was a stranger to me!"  
Aqua looked him and sighed, I guess I would be the same if I went back to Nohr and saw my family after so many years she said  
Sakura told me I was taken before she was born and that she was born a month later I'm guessing you were there when she was born? Asked Corrin  
Yes it reminded me of when I heard then Queen in Nohr was to give birth she Said almost sadly.  
Aqua if I may ask why you look um Corrin was trying to make what he was going to say in the least rude way.  
Different in every way in looks? She asked him flatly  
Um yes he spat out.  
The late Queen was not my mother I was born from affair with a different women, Shenmei my Mother's name was Shenmei she was one of his royal aids she was a lovely women whom many men wished for hand, even the stern king Garon had to have her She said bitterly.  
Corrin stared at her eyes which were full of deep sadness.  
I was born from one of their many nights of passion it was kept hidden from many till that day she said as she shut her eyes.  
What day? Asked Corrin  
You've heard of it, the Layten's revolt Said Aqua  
Corrin's eyes widen when he heard her the Layten's revolt was failed revolt lead by Duke Layten of eastern city of Clarkewater to take the throne and kill the royal family and rule over all of Nohr.  
My Mother found out the plot from one of the royal spy rings and that Layten's people had planned an assassination on Father and the rest of the family, she gave her life to save him she exposed Layten's plot thus saving Nohr.  
I being four at the time didn't understand that my mother was never coming back and King Garon whom I thought who had always come to visit me and Mother showering us with gifts did it because he and my Mother were friends it turned out he did it cause I was his child and she was his mistress Aqua said  
I was suddenly the third eldest child of King Garon and third Princess of Nohr, the late Queen hated me deeply for I was the result of her husband's affair she forbid be from making any contact with my siblings and asked the servents to treat me like dirt and a year later I was taken from Nohr to Hoshido Said Aqua seething with hate.

I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressed you as I brought up such wounds Apologised Corrin  
No I'm sorry I vented such personal issues to you that you didn't need to hear she told him.  
But now you have a place here Said Corrin  
A place I stole from you, it was your life I lived Said Aqua  
But didn't I do the same to you? He asked  
She was silent.  
Your family raised me and they for as long as I've known till now have been the only family I've had, now I've met my real blood kin and thought they clearly missed me I've felt like a stranger among them.  
I don't know how to feel anything but lost I don't know if I should stay here or return to Nohr Said Corrin  
I guess I understand your feelings but I wonder this Corrin what if hatred could be conquered what if things could change between our nations if you and I who've found common ground from our shared pasts despite our bloodlines maybe peace can happened she said.  
Corrin smiled I think maybe it can.  
Just then he noticed it was dark out they must have been speaking for an hour because the sun was gone and only the lights of fire flies could be seen.  
The feast he muttered I hope it hasn't stared.  
We should get going Said Aqua

 

The two walked together with Aqua showing him where the royals ate she opened a sliding door revealing the others sitting at a low table with no chairs, they looked looked at the pair who were just coming in.  
Aqua! Sit here next to me Sakura said happily  
Aqua Said Hinoka  
Elder sister she responded  
Aqua Ryoma nodded  
Takmui looked at her and sighed big sister  
Aqua I see you've met Kamui Said Queen Mikoto  
Yes we've been talking Said Aqua  
She turned to see see Slias.  
I don't believe we've met.  
I'm Slias an honour to meet you Lady Aqua he said.  
And to you she bowed.

The food was brought to them by palace's cooks and placed before them.  
It wasn't food Corrin and Slias had seen but they were willing to try since for the last almost three days they only had the rations Jakob packed for them.  
But they noticed something wrong and just stared blankly at the food.  
What's wrong? Mikoto asked  
Well Slias started  
There are no eating utensils finished Corrin  
Yeah there are Said Hinoka pointing to the small wooden sticks near them.  
No we mean like forks and knives Said Slias  
You aren't in Nohr any more learn how to deal with Hoshidan culture Said Takmui  
Several humiliating attempts at learning Chop sticks later Sakura was kind enough to show the two how to use them somewhat properly.  
After the food was done Corrin heard Ryoma speak to him.  
Kamui I'd like you to come with me for a bit he said.  
With that Corrin followed Ryoma down the hall till they reached Ryoma's room guarding the door to his room were two Ninjas one was a women with a large bang of hair covering her right eye and long pony tail to her left was a familiar figure it was the one eyed Ninja with fiery red hair from the border!  
You! Gasped Corrin  
Trust me I'm just shocked to find out that the Nohrain Prince I fought with days ago is our long lost prince he said  
It's aright now Kamui is back home where he belongs, Kamui these are my bodyguards Said Ryoma  
Kagerou Lord Kamui the Woman said.  
Saizou the fifth and I heard from Kaze that you saved him I thank you for saving my only brother he said.  
Kaze is your brother? Asked Corrin  
My younger twin.  
I was happy to Kaze is a nice man.  
With that the two Ninja opened the door to Ryoma's room inside was was Ryoma's armor and Blade put up neatly.  
Ryoma took out two cups and a poured a liquid into them.  
This is called Sake it's shared as a bonding experience he said as he passed Corrin the cup.  
What was Father like? Corrin asked  
Father was a grand man who defended Hoshido from Nohr many times and that blade you see was used by our father and his father and many generations of our family Said Ryoma proudly.  
You always used to chase after him when he was training trying to inmate him and he would always say “When you become older Kamui you'll make a fine Samurai" then put you on his shoulders and carry you to look at the Sakura trees.  
Tears fell from Corrin's face I don't even remember his face and he died in vain cause I still got kidnapped Said Corrin sadly  
Ryoma hugged Corrin and said He died protecting his son there was never a more honourable way to go and what matters is you've come home we all can be a family again.  
After a few more cups of Sake and talking about their father Ryoma lead Corrin out from his room and back into the hall.  
They saw the sight of Kaze walking up to them with a serious look on his face.  
Younger brother? Said Saizou  
Kaze? Said Kagerou  
Kaze what's wrong Asked Ryoma

Lord Kamui Said Kaze  
Yes Kaze? Said Corrin  
Kaze then showed his bare palm of his left hand and pulled out a small knife.  
Wait what are you doing?! Said Corrin in alarm.  
Kaze using his right hand used the knife to cut his exposed left palm,blood dripped from the cut.  
Lord Kamui from this blood oath I'm preforming I pledge my undying loyalty to you for the rest of my life! Said Kaze  
Kaze Said Corrin in awe.  
You saved my life twice when you could have left me to my fate and showed the worth of a master worth serving Said Kaze  
Kaze let's get a healer Corrin tried to say.  
I'll be aright he smiled as he left into the darkness of the hall.  
Kaze finally found a master Said Saizou in shock  
Kaze must have found something amazing in you master Kamui Said Kagerou

Corrin made his way back to the room he and Slias were sharing.  
Corrin laid on the futon as he tried to sleep heard Slias speak.  
Insane day huh?  
Insane doesn't even start to describe even a bit of it Said Corrin  
Well did anything happen when you went with Ryoma? Slias asked  
Kaze just did a blood oath pledging his undying to me.  
WHAT!?  
Why jealous that he'll take your place as my most loyal retainer? He teased  
Never he'll never beat our warrior's mark Stated Slias  
Corrin Smiled as he felt a small X shaped scar on his left forearm there was a matching one on Slias's, when they were ten as oath of warriors and proof of their eternal bond of friendship the two marked each other's arms with a knife.  
So what did you talk about? Said Slias  
Ryoma and I spoke about Father.  
No not Ryoma I mean Aqua Said Slias  
Huh? Said Corrin as he felt his pointy ears go hot.  
Don't huh me you were almost an hour late Said Slias  
Were just talking because she is like me.  
How so? Asked Slias  
She is the second Princess of Nohr Said Corrin  
So she was kidnapped like you were?  
Yes they raised her like how they did for me in Nohr Said Corrin  
Well I was wondering why they had a Nohrain with them well other than us or would it just be me?  
I'm as Nohrian as they come Slias and I was born here I think Aqua is more Hoshidan then I'll ever be Said Corrin  
But I'm serious here Corrin what are you going to do? Will we stay here forever or go home to Nohr? Questioned Slias  
Wait you'd stay here in Hoshido with me if I don't want to return back to Nohr? I'm not even a Prince of Nohr Said Corrin in surprise  
Corrin you'll always be Corrin even if you are the Prince of Hoshido you'll always be my best friend Said Slias  
Thanks Slias and with that Corrin drifted off to sleep.

Corrin woke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes, he woke Slias up and the two put their armor on and made their way out.  
They reached the throne room and found Queen Mikoto waiting next to throne.  
Mother Corrin greeted.  
Queen Mikoto Said Slias  
How are you two liking Hoshido?  
It's a lovely country Said Corrin  
It's different from Nohr Said Slias  
She Smiled, Kamui please sit on the throne she said  
Why? Asked Corrin  
This is the throne of truth it shows the truth of anyone sitting Said Queen Mikoto  
What do you think I'm a spy sent to harm Hoshido?! Said Corrin angrily  
No it’s just you have no memories of us I'm just thinking that maybe they cast a spell to block your memories She said  
Could we drop it for later? He asked  
Before she could say anything else she stopped.  
The others are here she said pointing behind them.  
The figures of Ryoma, Hinoka, Aqua, Takmui and Sakura appeared to them.  
Two new faces appeared one was a man with glasses dress in green and with him was a boy with in purple, he had dark blue hair and brown eyes.  
Kamui this is Yukimura one of our tacticians she said as the man with glasses bowed to him.  
I'm grateful for your safe return home Said Yukimura  
Kamui this is Morgan he said pointing to the blue haired boy.  
An honour to meet you Said Morgan shaking Corrin's hand, Corrin looked and saw a mark on Morgan's left hand that was peach coloured and looked noble.  
Are you a tactician as well? Asked Corrin  
Yes I've been helping Yukimura out with plans to defend Hoshido Said Morgan  
Morgan's plans have saved lives Said Ryoma

Kamui I've told the Kingdom that you've returned home many of the people in the city have started celebrations for your return Said Queen Mikoto  
All that for me? He asked  
This has been the happiest our people have been in years Kamui Said Ryoma  
You two may travel around the city with your siblings to guide you Said Queen Mikoto  
Takmui moaned  
Yes Mother Hinoka and Sakura said in unison  
Aqua Said Queen Mikoto  
Yes Milady Said Aqua  
Please Join them while go to a meeting and show Kamui around and make him feel welcomed Said Queen Mikoto  
I will she said  
I'm glad you’re coming Aqua Said Corrin  
So I'm I Corrin She said as she smiled  
Elder brother you'll see how Kind the people of Hoshido really are said Sakura  
As they left to enter the city, Yukimura turned to his Queen.  
It'll take a long time for him to get over his Nohrian upbringing.  
He is just like his father Said Queen Mikoto  
Like Father? Asked Ryoma  
He has the same loving kindness and charisma your father had she said sweetly  
Mother I'm worried about Kamui what if the noble houses think of him as a spy due to being raised among the Royals of Nohr? Questioned Ryoma  
We'll just have to convince them she said.

 

The city was amazing full of sun and colour different from Nohr's capital cloudy skies and dark coloured stone buildings.  
Slias was talking with Hinoka and Sakura while Takmui paid them no mind.  
He walked next to Aqua as she told him about the city's history as he walked next to her, he felt himself feel at ease like he never felt better.  
He heard an old woman call to him to from a food stand.  
Young man would you care for a roasted Potato it'll melt in your mouth she said  
I'm sorry I don't have any money Said Corrin  
It's free it’s a joyous occasion our lost prince has returned to us! She Said  
She handed him a roasted Potato wrapped in a paper.  
Thanks He said.  
She handed him another one, she whispered give one to that pretty young lady over there.  
Oh he said as he walked over to Aqua.  
Youth said the old women smiling.

After they finished eating, Aqua and Corrin made their way to the square.  
You and Sakura were right the people here are nice Said Corrin  
I've lived here all most of my childhood,all my teen years and now that I'm twenty if feels like I've been born here She said happily  
In Nohr you had to fearful cause at any time someone could swindle you out of every coin you had on you said Corrin  
But Hoshido feels peaceful he said  
Corrin! Said Slias next to him was Sakura  
This place is incredible! Said Slias  
See Kamui and Sir Slias our capital is the most beautiful city in the world Sakura said with pride.  
A moan was heard the group saw that it was Takmui who was walking right next to Sakura.  
Takmui stared at Corrin, Aqua and Slias intently it was Slias who spoke first "do you have something to say?"  
Takmui? Asked Corrin  
Did I ruin the mood for you three? Takmui spoke at last.  
Takmui take it easy said Slias.  
Don't you get buddy buddy with me I still don't trust you three Nohrians responded an angry Takmui  
The hell is with you?! Yelled Slias  
You're from Nohr you've trained to be a knight in order to kill us Hoshidans!  
Kamui you've spent most of your life in Nohr and Aqua you’re the same as they are! Ranted Takmui  
Aqua looked down at the floor in discomfort.  
Older brother Said Sakura  
Takmui I can understand why you'd be distrustful of Slias and I, but you have no reason what so ever to not trust Aqua she was raised like a sister with you since childhood! Corrin said in a stern tone.  
Takmui looking utterly shamed walked away from the group.  
Slias turned to Aqua and said “How do you deal with such an ass?"  
He can be a little shit at times but he's still my baby brother and I love him she said  
I can attest to that said Corrin thinking of Leon.  
Master Kamui! Said Kaze with Rinkah at his side.  
Kaze and Rinkah said Corrin  
How are you enjoying the city my lord asked Kaze  
I've been having a wonderful time what about yourself Kaze? Corrin asked  
Well I was walking down near the food stands when several of the women running them came up to be offering me more food then I could eat I understand it is a joyous time but I think it was a bit much said Kaze  
Slias looked at Kaze blankly.  
You really don't know why those women gave you all that food? Slias question  
They kept hugging me but out of politeness I didn't say anything as I knew this was a time of great joy, I was lucky that Rinkah was here to help eat most of the food said Kaze  
Slias placed a hand on his face from the clueless ladies man's oblivious charms to women.  
Rinkah's face went red as she spoke “I didn't ask for you to give me food!"  
But you took it anyway said Kaze  
Rinkah turned away from him muttering something.  
But Lord Kamui Queen Mikoto has summoned you and Lady Sakura it is time for the announcement said kaze  
Elder brother please come with me said Sakura as she took Corrin's hand.  
Sir Slias and Lady Aqua please come with me said Kaze

Corrin stood next to his siblings in front of a large Dragon statue as their mother and Queen made her speech.

After fifteen years of tears my son and your Prince has returned from Nohr I would like to reintroduce to all of you today named after his grandfather Kamui the white, Son of King Sumeragi Prince Kamui The II of Hoshido!  
The people yelled and shouted in joy, Corrin saw his siblings even Takmui smiling at him and Queen Mikoto put her hands on his shoulders giving him a smile.  
A hooded figure pushed their way through till they were at the front and put forth their right hand.  
Corrin felt his sword in his sheath vibrated then fly out of it right into the hooded figure's hand.  
The Hooded figure then drove the blade into the ground and bright flash happened knocking Corrin to ground.  
Corrin got up feeling dizzy he then helped his mother up from the ground and scanned the area then his eyes widened in sheer terror at what he saw.  
The whole city was gone only burning rubble and a badly damaged royal palace remained, Corrin couldn't even begin to understand what had happened then the hooded figure stood a few feet away from them holding the sword now glowing purple.  
Like it was glass the glowing blade shattered it's sharp shards floating in the air aiming at him they shot at him Corrin thought his life was over then Queen Mikoto jumped in to block the sharp projectiles from hitting her son.  
Corrin caught his mother before she could hit the ground has he held her he saw the blood seep through her white clothing.  
She coughed up blood and said “Are you unharmed Kamui"  
I'm fine what about you?! Why did you do that for me?! He begged her.  
Your my son Kamui any mother would give their life to protect their son just like how your father gave his life to protect you I've done the same for you She said smiling  
I'm sorry about what I said eariler I'm so sorry he said eyes tearing up.  
Her hand went up to gently stroke his cheek and she said " Kamui you don't have to apologise to me I'm just so very happy I got to see my little boy grow up to become such fine young man, see Sumeragi your little Samurai is a man now Kamui I'll be joining your father now to watch over you." With that her eyes shut.  
MOTHER!! Corrin Cried out

Ryoma their here! Yelled Slias  
As the rest of the group ran to them they saw Corrin holding the dead Queen crying.  
Mother said Sakura bursting into tears.  
Hinoka dropped to her knees.  
Aqua had tears streaming down her face.  
Kamui what the hell happened!? Takmui said crying  
Ryoma saw the hooded figure and drew his sword.  
You bastard!! Yelled Takmui as he shot his bow at the figure who dodged the shot with ease, Slias then tried to strike the figure with his sword but as he brought it down the figure burst into water then showed up behind him holding a sword dripping with water.  
Ryoma blocked the incoming hit for Slias then used his blade to shoot a bolt of lighting at the figure who then dodged the attack, the figure turned into water and appeared a several feet away them.  
The Hooded figure drove their blade into the ground, water then shot from the ground forming into soldiers who were semitransparent with a purple aura and they were dripping wet.  
Kaze and Rinkah came running to their aid.  
Rinkah you help Ryoma and the others fight I'll help Kamui and the others said Kaze.  
Kaze pass me a knife so I can gut those murders! Yelled Hinoka  
Aqua they killed mother said Sakura sobbing.  
Aqua held her foster sister as she looked to see Corrin head down holding Queen Mikoto.  
Corrin? She asked gently.  
A deep inhuman hiss came from him, it made Kaze, Hinoka, Sakura and her freeze.  
Shimmering bubbles of water started to come from Corrin's hands, Aqua's gold eyes opened wide in horror at what she saw next.  
His hands were changing it into that of a dragon's claws, Corrin let out a roar that made more of the shimmering bubbles appear from the ground.  
The soldiers stopped their attack and froze in their place, Ryoma and the others turned around to see what what was going on.  
Corrin was enveloped in light as burst of blinding light and shimmering water made the others cover their eyes.  
What stood before them was no longer Corrin but a sliver Dragon with deer like horns, It had red eyes like Corrin's, it's sliver wings spread wide with the shimmering water bubbles coming from them.  
It had razor sharp teeth as they saw as it hissed at the solders with incredible speed the Dragon leaped onto on the soldiers.  
The soldier burst into water as the clawed hand crushed it, the soldiers came rushing to attack as they did they were shredded to water from the sharp claws.  
The others watched in horror as it used its horns to ram them and tail to crush them back into water.  
He turned into the Divine Dragon said Takmui in awe.  
Will Corrin be alright!? Slias asked in terror.  
I don't know answered Ryoma.

The Hooded figure came to face the transformed Corrin the figure ran then tried to slash Corrin's head off only for one of the clawed hands to grab the sword and snap it in two.  
The figure leaped away from Corrin then saw the rage filled eyes of the dragon, Corrin's mouth opened as a blast of shimmering energy shot at the figure striking them hard.  
The figure collapsed into water so did the remaining soldiers.  
Corrin roared into the air with rage then turned around to face the others who has been watching in awe, their eyes met his red ones burning with rage.  
He slowly walked to them hissing at them with the shimmering water bubbles coming from him with each step he took.  
Corrin please it's me Slias! You need to remember! He called out.  
Whatever happened to Kamui he has no control over it we need to be careful Ryoma said worried.  
I think I can get him back said Aqua walking past them.  
Aqua let out a peaceful melody from her voice as she did her pendent started to float and blue light shone from it illuminating the area around her in blue light.  
Corrin started to stop and hissed at her as she got closer.  
She'll be killed! Yelled Slias  
Ryoma please stop Aqua! Cried Sakura  
Ryoma ran to Aqua hoping to stop his foster sister from being killed as he tried to grab her shoulder a vortex of water pushed him away.  
I need to do this Ryoma I owe Queen Mikoto that much she said then turn to face Corrin who was backing off.  
Corrin she said please calm down come back to us she said.  
She reached out to caress his face and for a moment his eyes were calm then they flashed with rage again as he grabbed her neck and pinned her to the floor.  
Aqua! Sakura called out  
Corrin's mouth of sharp teeth opened as he hovered over Aqua's face rage filled eyes looking at her's.  
She placed a hand on his hand that was now choking her and squeezed and said "Kill me if you wish but please do it as you Corrin please as tears came from her eyes"  
As his he saw her cry, tears came from the dragon's own eyes the dragon then shimmered as bright bubbles of shining white light came from it as the bubbles left it was Corrin now back to normal his hand on Aqua's neck his face over Aqua's tears falling on her face.

Corrin saw that he was on top of Aqua hand around her neck and leaped off her in shock.  
What happened? He asked  
Slias ran to Corrin hugging him “I thought we lost you Corrin"  
What do you mean?  
You transformed into a Dragon Kamui said Ryoma  
What?! Corrin said in shock.  
You have the gift said a panting Aqua  
What gift? Questioned Slias  
Every few rare generations a member of ether the Nohrian or Hoshidan royal family will be born with the pure Manakete blood of their ancestors that's Queen Mikoto told me said Aqua  
Takmui then ran up and punched Corrin in the face.  
Takmui! Ryoma said in shock.  
You’re a fucking curse! Everything has gone to to hell since you got here our capital city has been wiped off the map and my mother dead! Yelled Takmui  
You that knight and Aqua can go back to Nohr I can't even look you!  
Takmui said Aqua  
Don't even speak to me Nohrian!  
A loud smack was heard and Takmui's check was red.  
It was Hinoka who had slapped him.  
Big sister Takmui said  
Please don't fight with family it’s not what mother would have wished for she said.  
Takmui went and sobbed in his sister's chest.

Yukimura and Morgan walked to the scene Morgan looked shaken.  
I have gotten word that the Nohrians are making their way to broader their being led by Prince Marx said Morgan  
Those bastards said Hinoka  
But before we gather our troops said Yukimura  
Ryoma and Kin I have this letter for you from Queen Mikoto.  
Please let us hear it Yukimura said Ryoma  
My dear children if you are reading this letter then I have joined your Father in the afterlife, I knew I didn't have much time as I knew that would be killed soon as my visions of the future were coming true day after day.  
Ryoma you will be King and I know you'll a great king like your father, Kamui you are so much like your father that it makes me warm inside his spirit runs strong in you, Hinoka your caring nature will help heal our kingdom, Takmui learn to let go of your hate and show the world the love I gave you since birth, Sakura my little Sakura you are the heart of this family make sure you keep everyone together and Aqua you may of not be my child but I loved you as such you've become such a lovely young women with a heart full of courage I leave you the blessed lance. I love you all.

Corrin looked at his Hoshidan kin and said " I need to make things right"  
How could you possibly make things right?! Takmui barked  
Everyone you need to see what I found in the shattered statue! Said Morgan  
Morgan lead everyone to the where the dragon statue once was and sticking in where the grand dragon was a Sword that looked like it was made of pure gold.  
A blade made of gold? Said Slias  
The Yato?! Said a surprised Ryoma  
The blade of legend? Asked Hinoka  
Yes one of the weapons of the gods, there are five in total two are in Nohran hands and you Ryoma have the thunder god blade from your father while Queen Mikoto gave you the wind bow to use Takmui.  
They say the one who has the Yato is the one who will save the world said Yukimura  
Ryoma take the Yato you’re the one who could save Hoshido from Nohr! Said Takmui  
Takmui the legends say the one who is worthy will weld the Yato said Hinoka  
Who is more worthy then our New King!? Said Takmui  
Hinoka is correct the one who is worth may use the blade said Ryoma  
The Yato started to glow and the rock it was impaled in was shattered it rose up floating in the air.  
It then flew right at Corrin put his hand up as to stop the blade but it simply placed its handle into hand with him being unharmed.  
Corrin looked at the golden sword in his hand it was light as feather but looked sharp enough to cut through steel.  
Kamui is the one who'll save the world! Said Takmui in disbelief

 

Kamui in meet me and Yukimura in the palace in 30 minutes  
Corrin nodded  
He saw Aqua walk to him and say " Do you intend fight Nohr Corrin?"  
No I don't plan to fight Marx and the others I just want answers and I don't know if the legend is true but if I have this sword then maybe I can make things right said Corrin  
Corrin you need to learn how to control that gift of yours if not you'll lose yourself she said.  
How can I use such a risky power? Asked Corrin  
You just let your rage and grief over Queen Mikoto cloud your mind and you lost yourself.  
Learn to conquer your hatred and inner demons and you may learn to control dragon form and I'll be travelling you to the border in case you need to be calmed with my songs said Aqua  
Aqua I never thanked you for saving me before but even before you've been so kind to me even though I'm the reason you got kidnapped by Hoshido said Corrin  
Aqua was quiet she turned her head away from him for a second then turned to face him.  
It's because I feel safe around you I just feel relieved when we're together she told him  
Corrin felt his ears become hot “Thank you"  
kaze and Slias walked up to the pair.  
Ok Corrin what's the plan? Said Slias  
We’re finding answers said Corrin  
Answers to what? Asked Kaze  
To what is going on and why the yato choose me said Corrin  
I'll help you find whatever answers you need said Aqua  
Corrin looked to Slias.  
Do you even need to ask I'll join you through thick and thin said Slias  
I gave you my undying loyalty so I'll be aiding you said Kaze  
Count me in! Said a voice  
The four turned to see Morgan smiling at them  
Morgan? Why would you want to help us? Asked Corrin  
I want to help solve who killed Queen Mikoto and you'll need someone who can help you plan battles the blue haired boy said  
Corrin smiled welcome aboard.

End chapter


End file.
